Electronic assemblies, such as inverters or converters are used in conjunction with motors, generators, or electric machines on vehicles. In some prior art, inverters are designed and manufactured with discrete components, such as discrete power switching transistors that tends to increase spatial requirements or the size of a housing or enclosure. In other prior art, inverter driver modules may require ribbon cables or circuit board to circuit board connections that can degrade reliability or occupy additional space of a housing or enclosure. At the time of writing this document, typical semiconductors in power electronic chipsets use 25 micron to 50 micron diameter aluminum or copper bond wires as interconnects from one semiconductor device to another for parallel and series connections of active semiconductor material within power electronic chipset or module. However, conductive bond-wires support limited maximum current density of the semiconductor chipset. Moreover, conductive bond wires are susceptible to thermal issues because bond-wires don't facilitate any direct thermal management (e.g., heat dissipation) of these interconnects. Thus there is need for an electronic assembly with enhanced high power density.